


Post Snap

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pain, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Steve has to cope with the pain of losing his best friend and lover again.This is super angsty but it comes with free infinity war/ this fic therapy, a parody of infinity war, check it out if you'd like! (There is some stucky in it actually)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgSPl0c4KaM&t=140s





	Post Snap

He was brokenly numb. Steve wasn’t in any physical pain. But after just barely getting Bucky back he had lost him again. Steve bit down on his lip and closed his eyes. He collapsed to his knees. The ash blew through the air and he couldn’t breath, not even sure if it was Bucky or Sam or T’Challa or Wanda or one of the Wakandan soldiers blowing through the air. He hadn’t felt so powerless and breathless since he’d been an asthmatic kid getting the shit kicked out of him in an ally. He would give anything to be back then, just to have Bucky back by his side. He had done everything he could and nothing even mattered. He curled in on himself, feeling the ashes blowing over him as wind began to stir up in Wakanda. 

“Is anybody here!? Is anybody alright?!” cried Bruce. Steve tried to push himself up but his chest was so tight and his legs were so weak and he couldn’t even make any noise beyond a broken cry. He heard someone else walking. He closed his eyes. He thought that he would be alone, forever. That nobody from his time would ever be with him, no one who could truly understand. Then there was Bucky. Bucky came back to him through everything, and he thought nothing could keep them apart- not time or death or anybody’s hate could keep them apart. Then just as suddenly as he had come back he had been ripped away from him. 

“Bucky,” he muttered. 

“Steve? Steve is that you?” he heard Natasha call. She ran to him through the ash. “Steve are you injured? Who else is gone? What happened?” 

“Bucky,” he said again. Bucky was gone, he had to get to Bucky. 

“Bucky’s alive or Bucky’s go-” Steve forced himself to his knees and gritted his teeth.

“Bucky’s gone. Sam’s gone. Every… it feels like everybody’s gone.” Natasha grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Little pieces of ash fell off of him and he scooped a handful of it. He didn’t know who it was but he hoped that it was Bucky. He hoped he had Bucky with him. 

“Drop that,” hissed Natasha swatting his hand as if he were a bratty child . He clenched it tighter. They walked back, finding the others, who gathered with them. Many of them were covered in ash or holding the ash. 

“Steve?” It was Bucky, his heart jumped to his throat and he turned hopefully, it was Bucky. It had to be Bucky. He nearly collapsed when he saw that it wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. They had to get the others back. They had to fight Thanos, kill him, tear him apart. He had to do something. Anything. He held the fist full of dirt close. He promised Bucky he would be with him till the end of the line. He didn’t want it to be the end of the line just yet. 

“Thor… You know the most about this… is there anything we can do? How do we get them back?” Steve begged.

“There’s only one thing we can do. Fight.” Steve gritted his teeth. Bucky didn’t want to be a part of it, he didn’t want to fight, he had been so tired of fighting he just wanted to rest. Steve just wanted rest. But he had to save Bucky. His hands were shaking, and he clenched the dirt so tight his fingers grew numb. He wouldn’t ever let go of him. 

 

He held Bucky close, as they watched the goats run around. Bucky loved Wakanda, and despite being Captain  _ America  _ Steve had to admit it was pretty great. Bucky leaned over. 

“I’ve named them after people I met. That one is Peggy and that one is Steve and there’s Sam, he’s an asshole so that’s why I named him Sam, and that one is Natasha and that one is Wanda and that one is Shuri and that one is T’Challa and.. I don’t know where Scott went but he’s somewhere.” 

“Scott would be thrilled to know you named a goat after him,” said Steve. 

“Sam wouldn’t be, which makes it even better,” Bucky said. Steve chuckled. Steve put his head on top of Bucky’s. “Remember when I used to be able to do that to you?” 

“That’s exactly why I do it to you now, because I used to be the small one.”

“How dare you, I am not small.” Steve wrapped his arms easily around Bucky and held him close. “I will bite you.” Steve kissed his forehead. “How dare you.”  Steve grinned. 

“You love me.” Bucky sighed. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I do love you.” 

“I love  you too Buck.”

“You know this whole being a hundred and stuck out of time thing is wild but… I’m really glad it happened in the end.”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t have been with you if we’d lived back then but now, its alright.” Steve snuggled close to him. 

“It is great,” said Steve. 

“When you get done saving the world, we need to just settle down and just… be together, you know?” said Bucky. 

“If I could do that right now I would,” Steve said. 

 

Now he couldn’t. They could never settle down and live together and be happy and enjoy the one break they had gotten. He held the ash in his hand, nearly crying as he thought that it was as close to holding Bucky’s hand again as he may ever get. 

 


End file.
